


Beautiful to Me

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hades ChangKyun, Just a little something-something, M/M, Persephone Wonho, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Lord of the underworld ChangKyun (Hades) gets manhandled by his husband Wonho (Persephone) to go outside.





	Beautiful to Me

“Let’s go outside,” Wonho sits down next to the dark-wood writing desk on one a black carved chairs he has brought along. His hair has colored in the light lilac shade, the signs of spring blooming on him even when deep in the underworld. He rests his arms on the desk and his chin top of them. “Did you hear me?” he speaks again at the man before him who is currently reading a long scroll of names.

“I did hear you,” the bespoken man responds in a low, resonating voice that travels far through the dark and gloomy tunnels.

“Then let’s go outside,” Wonho repeats and lays his head more comfortably on his arms looking up at the man surrounded by shadows. His hair a black mess on top of his head, dark circles glooming underneath his deep brown eyes. The pitch black robe on his shoulders did not bring light into his look either.

“No,” the response is short and simple and the man continues reading as if Wonho is not there.

“Don’t be so grumpy. It’s a wonderful day outside. I can feel it,” Wonho doesn’t step down. He looks up the high cold ceilings of the cave and then back at the man at the desk. “Let’s go outside,” he repeats the suggestion again. He doesn’t mind being in the underground but once in a while, he missed the sunlight.

“I already said no,” the man places one scroll down and takes another one, not even raising his eyes to meet Wonho’s. Just one glance and he could take the man under his spell and force him to go, but the man knew of this danger as well. “I don’t go outside,” he adds as his eyes travel through new rows of words.

“You went outside to get me, didn’t you?” Wonho now moves closer to the man who quickly glances at him but for a time span far too short. There is a distinctive aura of darkness around the man but it has never stopped Wonho to invade his personal space.

“That was an exception,” the man clears his throat and reaches for the third scroll. “I have all I need here,” he continues and neither of the responses satisfies Wonho. He stands up from the chair and rolls up the sleeves of his light blue tunic before taking a step closer to the man. With no warning, he bends down, wraps his arms around the man’s waist and before he can react throws the man over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” the man’s voice menacingly booms through the halls and echoes against the ceilings as Wonho walks towards the exit of the cave. “Put me down right now!” he protests and tries to punch Wonho’s back - blue sparkles jumping around from the contact - but it gains no response.

“No,” Wonho replies with a smirk as he takes both of them into the light. He ignores all protests and no serious attempts of hitting him as he continues walking further away from the dark, dreary entrance to the underworld. He stops only when he reaches a meadow, filled hundreds and thousands of small lilac flowers matching his hair amongst as many yellow and white ones. He sets the man, who has now calmed down, on the ground near a creek running through the meadow.

“Do you even realize who I am?” he almost pouts as he crosses his arms on his chest, looking straight at Wonho from behind the black bangs.

“ChangKyun, ruler of the underworld and my grumpy husband,” Wonho smiles at the slightly shorter and smaller man. He smoothes hair away from the pretty face hidden in the deep dark shadows and presses a kiss on his forehead. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” 

“It was fine inside as well,” ChangKyun pouts and sits down on a rock nearby. “It’s too bright and too warm. It smells weird too,” he murmurs as he looks around and grimaces. In the darkness of the underground realm, his dark robe and shadows lurking around him make him almost twice as he actually is, as here he looked rather small and even scrawny with all the light around him.

“Just a little bit. Let’s just spend a little bit of the day here,” Wonho walks to him and squats down, looking up at the man who now looks at him. “If it will get very boring we will go back,” he smiles and even though still obviously upset ChangKyun nods. He receives another kiss on the forehead before Wonho walks away.

ChangKyun looks up and follows the taller man with his eyes. This is where he actually belongs - in the light - not in the darkness of the underground. He fits in with the flowers and birds, the butterflies and the almost overwhelming scents. He is meant to be here, but now he is stuck with ChangKyun and the thousands of dead souls in eternal darkness, simply because ChangKyun is selfish.

Just one glance during an assembly of the gods and his mind, his heart knew no place until he could call Wonho his. It had caused chaos, a madness on earth, in Mount Olympus and all realms, but the solution was made and now for 6 months Wonho was just his, but for another 6 he had to lose him for the world where he belonged. And soon the time to say goodbye for half a year would come again.  


ChangKyun looks at the quietly rustling stream, his reflection appearing in the small waves. Hair dark as night in a mess more looking like a nest rather than hair, deep dark circles under his eyes - permanently engraved in his pale skin. His shoulder narrow and drowned by layers of dark fabrics from deep gray to pure black. A scarecrow of a god who is meant to stay hidden in the shadows and the darkness of underworld, where he could hide his shortcomings.

Out of nowhere, a flower crown from the lilac, yellow and white flowers are placed on his head, contrasting with the black main. ChangKyun looks up and meets the glowing smile on Wonho’s place, a similar crown on his head. In ChangKyun’s eyes he shines, he is the light and he is the sun and perhaps that’s why he needs him so desperately.

“Pretty,” the lilac-haired man smiles and sits down in the grass next to ChangKyun. He naturally rests his back against ChangKyun’s legs, stretches his legs out and closes his eyes and basks in the sunlight, breathing deeply. He is radiant and gorgeous and once more ChangKyun looks at his reflection in the water he frowns again. He prefers not looking at himself, instead, he focuses on Wonho.

Gently he threads his finger through the lilac hair, fixing it over the flower crown. He’s greeted by a set of warm bluish-grey eyes - the color they should be instead of the deep brown they take on in the underworld. Wonho takes his hand and brings it down to his lips, pressing his lips against the base of the palm before placing it on his cheek, leaning in the touch. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes, keeping ChangKyun’s hand in place for a moment before letting it go.

“What’s wrong?” he looks up at the man clad in all black. “You really don’t want to be here?” he turns so he could face ChangKyun easier. “We can go back if you really don’t want to be out,” Wonho looks at him with genuine concern in his eyes but ChangKyun has no heart to tell him he would rather go back in the darkness where he could high.

“No, it’s fine. I like being outside if I can look at you,” he smiles faintly and caresses Wonho’s cheek. “You’re even more beautiful out here,” he says as the gorgeous blue eyes look at him.

“You are too,” Wonho says genuinely, it’s obvious, but it’s not something ChangKyun can easily believe as he has seen his own reflection. He just shakes his head which makes the lilac-haired man frown.

“You are!” he insists and stands up. He takes a step closer to the man clad in black and takes his face in his hands. “To me you are beautiful,” he says and his hands prevent ChangKyun from shaking his head. “You’re this gloomy little thing and I love you so much exactly because of that,”  he leans down and kisses the man’s lips. 

“Do you really think I would have let you grab me if I didn’t want it,” he smiles and lets go of ChangKyun’s face. “Now, let’s just walk a little and then we can go back, okay?” he offers his hand to ChangKyun which he takes and follows the bright man. He would follow him wherever anyway, perhaps with a bit of a struggle at the beginning, but how could he not follow the sun himself? Whether he matches him or not.

**Author's Note:**

> A little surprise!  
> What do you think? I might write something more about them if it feels right. :) Is there something you would like to see?
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei) I am always down for new Monbebe/WonKyun friends!  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||** [Mechanical Feelings series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959832) **||** [Cat Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935078) **||** [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009844) **||** [Between Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602338) **||** [Take it Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661525) **||** [A New Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013945) **||** [Just You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309879)


End file.
